With the advancement of mobile computing technologies and the development of wireless network technologies, various mobile electronic devices such as notebook computers, smart phones, tablet computers or personal digital assistants are widely used to implement required applications in our daily lives.
For providing information to be read or allowing the consumer to experience the actual operation, it is necessary to provide a display of the physical sample when this kind of electronic device is displayed in the exhibition or sold in the market. Since a large number of samples are displayed in an open environment, not only the trial counter display requirements but also the anti-theft requirements are worried by the exhibitors.
Nowadays, for displaying and exhibiting an electronic device, a display stand is placed on a counter and the electronic device is carried on the display stand. Generally, the display stand is equipped with adjustable coupling structures to fix the main body of the electronic device. In addition, a backside of the electronic device is glued on a part of the display stand through an adhesive.
Although the backside of the electronic device usually has a flat surface for facilitating the fixation through the adhesive, the adhesive unavoidably damages the backside material of the electronic device. Once the adhering efficacy of the adhesive loses or the adhesive is deliberately damaged, the anti-theft effect will be impaired. Moreover, although the coupling structures are able to increase the anti-theft effect without damaging the material of the electronic device, it is necessary to provide additional locking structures to lock the function of adjusting the coupling structures. In other words, the design of the conventional display stand is very complicated.
On the other hand, some electronic devices are designed for identifying persons in areas where access is controlled. These electronic devices are usually detachably disposed on the corresponding walls for maintenance purposes. However, if the electronic devices at the control side are improperly dismantled, a security problem occurs. Therefore, it is necessary to ensure that the electronic devices are securely and firmly set on the wall.
Moreover, if the existing design of the above related display stand needs to be connected to the utility power source, it is necessary to additionally provide a transmission wire to connect the display stand with the electronic device. If the transmission wire is not integrated in the display stand, the transmission wire is in a mess.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a novel fixing structure or locking mechanism to achieve the display and anti-theft purposes, security applications and power-supplying functions for electronic devices.